Un vent de folie
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Titre : Un vent de folie c’est quoi ce titre ?Série : Get Backers et Gensomaden SaiyukiDéclaration : Ils sont tous à moi mais personne ne le sait ! Comment ça, ce n’est pas possible ?Genre : Cross over, délire ? Stupide ?Couple : Vos ave


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un vent de folie (c'est quoi ce titre ?)

Série : Get Backers et Gensomaden Saiyuki

Déclaration : Ils sont tous à moi mais personne ne le sait ! Comment ça, ce n'est pas possible ?

Genre : Cross over, délire ? Stupide ?

Couple : Vos avez qu'à lire non mais !

Dédicace: A Mano, ma chère béta que j'adore, mon soutien moral de mes moments de déprime, une chouette fille que je remercie encore et encore !

Pour toi Mano !

Un vent de folie 

Il pleuvait ce jour là. Une pluie forte et drue avec des nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel comme autant de mauvais présages.

Ban et Ginji buvaient un café tranquillement dans le Honkey Tonks.

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. Nombre de leurs amis semblaient s'être donnés le mot puisqu'on y trouvait Cid, Jubei, Kazuki, Himiko et même le sombre Akabane.

Il fallait dire que chacun d'entre eux avait reçu un message pour le moins mystérieux.

Intrigués, appâtés par le gain pour certains et par le mystère pour les autres, ils attendaient dans le café autour d'un bon bol de thé ou de café fumant.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la tension était à son comble, le client se faisait attendre.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le café que Paul, Natsumi, Hven et les membres des Get Backers. Docteur Jackal avait sorti ses scapels de sa manche et s'entraînait à les tirer sur une cible imaginaire, ce qui avait le don d'énerver et surtout d'angoisser Ginji.

A chaque fois que le blond protestait ou lui demandait d'arrêter, le docteur lui souriait, ce qui déconcertait Ginji un temps et il finissait par se taire.

Ban tapait sur la table avec les ongles en essayant de jouer aux cartes avec Himiko, Cid et Ginji. Un corbeau était perché sur l'épaule du maître animalier et semblait observer le monde avec attention pour ne pas dire ironie.

Jubei et Kazuki étaient assis côte à côte, accoudés au bar. Ils parlaient doucement et semblaient de loin être les plus calmes de tout le groupe.

Cid se leva brusquement énervé, il en avait marre d'attendre.

Pour qui le prenait-on ?

« J'en ai marre ! » bougonna le maître animalier en se levant.

Il allait passer la porte quand un étrange personnage entrât.

Etrange et bizarre semblait convenir à ce petit individu.

En entrant, il inclina la tête sur le côté attirant l'attention de tous. Il avait des chaussons avec des pompons, l'un rouge, l'autre bleu. Il portait également une paire de collants étrange : l'un des côtés était rayé horizontalement de vert et blanc, l'autre avait des rayures verticales violettes et blanche.

Et ce n'était pas tout !

Le petit homme, ou femme, à vrai dire, il ressemblait plus à un androgyne qu'à autre chose, avait une veste à jabot avec deux boutons, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu.

La veste à manches courte était à motif écossais. Dessous, il avait une sous chemise blanche avec des manches à volants.

Le tout était complété d'un chapeau à pointe avec des clochettes avec une fine voilette noire qui tombait sur ses sourcils.

Enfin, pour compléter un accoutrement pour le moins insolite et folklorique, l'homme ou la femme était maquillé de façon presque grotesque. L'un des yeux était entouré de fard à paupières formant une fleur de couleur bleue. L'autre œil était souligné par du mascara vert. Il avait aussi une mouche près du nez et une autre près de la bouche.

L'être avait un bijou en forme de croix sur le nez, ainsi que plusieurs piercings hétérocycliques sur les oreilles.

Tous restèrent scotchés. Ils se demandaient bien ce qui leur arrivait encore ou plutôt à quel genre de clients ils avaient à faire.

Ils n'en revenaient pas de leur surprise.

L'individu pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

Il ouvrit une boîte d'où sortirent des paillettes multicolores qui scintillèrent un moment avant de s'éteindre.

« Vous avez le bonjour de mon maître, chers Get Backers ! » dit-il en souriant d'une voix nasillarde.

« En tout cas, vous n'êtes pas très ponctuel ! » dit avec acidité Cid.

L'être fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une grosse montre. Il la montra à Cid, elle indiquait la bonne heure ce qui fit sourire le blond.

« Pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ? » demanda Akabane qui avait rangé ses couteaux.

« Mon maître a besoin d'aide… » commença l'être en s'asseyant au bar. « Un chocolat s'il vous plaît ! »

Il glissa quelques pièces et but avec bonheur la tasse qu'on lui tendait.

« Et qu'aurons-nous en échange ? » demanda Ban.

« Vous souhaitez de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? » questionna l'être.

Au signe affirmatif de la tête du brun, il sortit une cassette remplie de billets qu'il tendit.

« Voilà un petit acompte ! » déclara l'être en laissant la cassette sur la table.

Ban se saisit tout sourire des billets. En une seconde, son visage afficha un mécontentement digne de ce nom. Il se tourna vers leur invité, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-il en tendant un billet vert à l'effigie de leur invité.

« Ah ça ? » demanda l'arlequin. « Ce sont des billets fabriqués par mon maître. Pourquoi ? Cela représente beaucoup d'argent vous savez ! »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! » cria le brun en tapant vigoureusement sur la table faisant tressauter la tasse et la cassette. « Ils ne sont pas valables ici ! Cela ne nous sert à rien ! »

Les autres prirent chacun plusieurs billets qui se révélèrent vite être des faux : les billets étaient multicolores. De plus, ils étaient décorés de fleurs et d'abeilles.

« Vous vous moquez de nous ? » demanda Akabane d'une voix basse et froide qui rendit Ginji aussitôt nerveux.

« Moi ? » demanda l'inconnu. « Je n'oserais pas. Quel est le problème ? »

« Ce n'est que de la monnaie de singe ! » s'énerva Ban.

« Je me casse ! » déclara Cid, las.

« Attendez ! » déclara le visiteur en abaissant son chapeau et en découvrant une chevelure rose fluo. « Ne partez pas ! Que voulez-vous ? »

« De l'argent ! Du vrai agent ! Et beaucoup parce que vous vous moquez de nous et que vous nous avez fait attendre ! Tout cela mérite bien une compensation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ban tendit la main espérant recevoir de l'argent ou de l'or.

Pris au dépourvu, l'être lui serra la main ce qui ne satisfit pas le brun.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à ajouter une remarque sarcastique quand Ginji posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le parler. » demanda le blond. « Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

L'être lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur Ginji qui se transforma en pivoine.

Il sortit de son sac une boîte de bonbons qu'il distribua à l'assemblée.

« Asseyons-nous ! » proposa l'être. « Je me nome Arlequin… »

Une fois assis, il offrit à chacun du chocolat et à boire. Puis il sortit une serviette de sa poche qu'il étala sur la table. Ensuite il sortit un objet en bois ressemblant à un trépied puis une boule de cristal. Enfin, il sortit quelques bougies et un encensoir qu'il alluma.

« C'est pour communiquer avec mon maître… » expliqua t-il.

Il agita les mains pour répandre la fumée ce qui fit tousser les personnes présentes. Leur curiosité avait tellement été piquée par cet individu plus qu'étrange.

Tous se demandaient qui était leur employeur et ce qu'ils leur voulaient.

Loin, très loin de là, dans un autre monde désertique à la chaleur accablante, dans une jeep, quatre individus se dirigeaient vers l'est en se chamaillant.

Le voyage était aussi animé que d'habitude. Le conducteur riait nerveusement et essayait de se concentrer péniblement sur la route sablonneuse. Son voisin avait les bras croisés et était revêtu d'une robe de moine, il semblait passablement énervé par toutes ces agitations.

Il serrait de temps à autre convulsivement son revolver.

Les deux autres passagers se disputaient un morceau de nourriture.

Bref, un voyage ordinaire pour Sanzo et compagnie.

Tout aurait du continuer dans la même lignée quand soudain Hakkai pilla d'un coup sec en appuyant sur la pédale de frein. Les pneus crissèrent.

Sanzo fut projeté contre la vitre avant et se cogna violement dessus.

Le moine fut assommé sur le coup.

Hakkai savait qu'au réveil de ce dernier, ses oreilles allaient siffler et il allait recevoir de coups.

Goku hurla et se cogna contre l'arrière de la jeep d'où il fut éjecté. Quant à Gojyo, il se retint sur le bord de la voiture de justesse. La jeep tourna un instant sur elle-même puis s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Hey ! Hakkai ! » cria l'homme aux cheveux carmins. « Tu cherches à nous tuer ou quoi ? »

Le brun émit un rire nerveux. Il s'était lui aussi ramassé sur le volant et du sang coulait de son front. Voyant son ami blessé, Gojyo jura un peu, il prit son mouchoir et le tendit à son ami d'un geste gêné.

« Tiens ! Prends-le ! » dit-il.

Il se leva et sortit de la jeep, suivi de près du brun. Les deux hommes avaient remarqué la même chose : un étrange nuage violet qui se tenait devant eux.

Celui-ci semblait compact et c'est ce qui avait poussé Hakkai à freiner brusquement.

« Hakuryu ! » demanda Hakkai. « Occupe-toi de Goku et de Sanzo ! »

Les deux hommes semblaient s'être évanouis et ne pas vouloir se réveiller de sitôt.

Le dragon blanc couina en signe d'approbation. Le nuage commença à émettre une espèce d'odeur suffocante. Gojyo s'approcha d'Hakkai qu'il attira contre lui.

« Ne nous séparons pas ! » expliqua t-il en voyant le regard vert interrogateur. « Nous risquerions de nous perdre dans ce brouillard. »

« Et les autres ? » demanda le brun en acceptant l'accolade de son ami. « Nous n'allons pas les laisser ici ? »

Gojyo allait lui répondre quand un rire se fit entendre.

Celui-ci semblait transpercer le silence comme un couteau et fit sursauter les deux hommes.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce désert brûlant que les quatre hommes et le dragon blanc mais le rire était vraiment angoissant, pire que ça, terrifiant.

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il ne voulait pas hurler. Etrangement, ce fut Hakkai qui le rassura en serrant encore plus sa main.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun.

Gojyo se gratta la tête et la secoua en signe de négation.

Il prit son arme et toucha le nuage afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain, les volutes du nuage se déployèrent comme autant de tentacules. Les deux hommes furent enveloppés.

Le nuage lâcha un gaz et avant que l'un des deux n'ait pu agir, ils s'évanouirent à terre.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Malgré tout, les Get backers étaient encore enfermés dans un bar écoutant le récit de leur hôte.

Alors que celui-ci venait de s'achever, le silence retomba dans la salle.

Nul ne savait que dire, que faire.

« Alors vous acceptez ? » demanda leur invité qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Arlequin.

Il affichait un triste sourire et ses yeux semblaient les implorer.

« Je refuse ! » déclara Cid en tournant les pieds et en claquant la porte.

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas non plus… » fit la voix sensuellement froide d'Akabane.

Il partit, sa cape noire formant des plis mouvants harmonieux derrière lui.

Il fit bientôt suivi par Himiko qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

Il ne restait dans le restaurant que Ban, Ginji, Jubei et Kazuki. Tous les quatre paraissaient songeurs. L'aveugle murmura à l'oreille de Kazuki qui pencha la tête sur le côté en observant leur invité. Ban avait remis ses lunettes, il n'avait pas refusé à cause de Ginji. En effet, le blond le regardait d'un air tellement suppliant et attendrissant qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non.

Et puis malgré le retard et la monnaie de singe, cette offre plus qu'inhabituelle l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus.

« Parlons rémunération… » déclara le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

« Ban ! » s'écria le blond en lui pinçant le bras fortement ce qui fit grimacer Midou.

« Ginji ! » répliqua ce dernier. « Il faut bien qu'on vive ! Nous croulons sous les dettes ! Je rêve de vacances. Cela ne te tenterait pas ? »

Ban passa son bras autour du cou de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire.

Ginji rougit mais il avait envie de vacances depuis si longtemps qu'il ne put qu'être d'accord avec son ami. Et puis, cet arlequin l'intriguait, il avait envie de l'aider et puis, il avait toujours été sensible aux larmes.

« Nous allons vous aider… » déclara Kazuki à la surprise générale.

« Kazu-chan… » murmura avec adoration le blond tout sourire.

« Dans tout ce que vous dites, je perçois une réelle menace et des choses bien plus graves que tout ce que vous nous dites… Je vous suis donc… »

« Tu ne pars pas sans moi Kazuki ! » déclara Jubei en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux longs cheveux.

L'autre se retourna et lui dédia un magnifique sourire et recouvrit la main par la sienne.

L'arlequin observa les deux hommes avec attention, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il claqua des doigts et tout à coup, un tapis fit son apparition.

Tous les personnages présents dans la pièce clignèrent des yeux surpris.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Arlequin claqua des doigts, le tapis fila vers le couple et les enroula. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se débattre, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Ginji et Ban restèrent interloqués. Que s'étaient-ils passé ? Où étaient allés leurs amis ?

Ban remit ses lunettes d'un air menaçant et dur leur invité.

Il s'approcha de lui et le souleva par le col de quelques centimètres du sol.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda le brun d'une voix coupante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je… »

« Alors ? » insista le brun.

« Je l'ignore… » avoua l'arlequin visiblement aussi étonné et chamboulé qu'eux.

« Comment ça vous l'ignorez ! » hurla le brun avec des yeux dilatés.

Il secoua leur invité comme un prunier ce qui tira un gémissement de leur victime.

« Ban… » murmura le blond en posant sa main sur son ami. « Lâche-le ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

Le brun lâcha brusquement l'arlequin à terre qui se ramassa sur ses fesses en gémissant.

Ce dernier se frotta son derrière et grimaça.

Ban s'alluma une clope et s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon.

Il lui souffla une bouffée de fumée dans la figure. Les poings sur les hanches, il était pour le moins effrayant. L'arlequin n'en menait pas large et suait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Intimidé, il était incapable de parler ou même de s'exprimer.

« Ecoute mon gars. » dit d'une voix ferme et posée montrant une colère à demi voilée. « Si j'étais toi, je dirais vite où sont passés Jubei et Kazuki… »

Il serra les poings, secoua la nuque et fronça les sourcils.

L'autre mit les mains devant lui et les secoua en signe d'innocence.

« Je vous assure ! Je l'ignore ! » pleurnicha t-il. « C'est sûrement un coup de mon maître mais je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Alors conduis-nous à ton maître et que ça saute ! » cria le brun énervé.

« Oui, tout de suite… » répondit l'arlequin mort de peur.

Il frappa dans ses mains et fit apparaître un tapis volant bigarré.

Il invita les deux membres des Get Backers à s'installer, ce qu'ils firent et ils partirent en volant.

Loin de là, Hakkai et Gojyo se tenaient la main en avançant dans un désert plutôt étrange.

En effet, le sable était vert. Cela en était troublant car on aurait presque dit une terre de sable d'un jardin de golf. Seul problème : il ne semblait pas y avoir d'arbres ni de végétation à l'horizon.

L'air était froid et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. De temps à autre, des rafales de vent balayaient tous sur leur passage et les deux hommes devaient s'arrêter.

Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Ils avaient essayé de retourner sur leurs pas mais il semblait qu'il y ait ni nord ni sud.

Une tempête semblait se déclarer. Gojyo entraîna Hakkai derrière un rocher et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

« Merde ! » jura t-il. « Avec tout ce vent, je ne peux même pas m'allumer une clope. »

Hakkai émit un petit rire discret mais il appréciait le réconfort de son compagnon.

« Je me demande comment vont Sanzo et Goku… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le singe et le moine pervers ! » répliqua le carmin en serrant son paquet de cigarette. « Ils ont la peau dure ! Et Hakuryu veille sur eux. »

« Tu as sans doute raison… » dit-il en riant. « Je meurs d'envie d'une tasse de thé ! »

« Et moi de veux m'en griller une avec des chopes de bière entouré de jolies filles ! »

Hakkai rit encore une fois. Le vent se faisait plus violent et froid. Le brun se demandait comment Gojyo faisait pour ne pas avoir froid avec son tee-shirt. Il avait laissé son blouson dans la jeep mais devait sûrement le regretter.

Sans un mot, il se pressa contre lui.

Devant l'air étonné du carmin, il répondit : « Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid… »

Les deux hommes, fatigués d'avoir marché, n'ayant pas mangé ni bu de la journée, s'endormirent à l'ombre du rocher. Hakkai mit plus de temps à s'endormir à cause du bruit. Malgré l'assurance de Cha Gojyo, il avait peur et craignait pour ses amis. Que devenaient-ils ?

Et il se demandait ce que tous les deux faisaient dans ce désert et où cela allait les mener. Heureusement Gojyo était là, c'était le principal !

L'homme sentait la sueur et l'odeur de la cigarette froide mais sa chaleur était rassurante. Et c'était Gojyo. Il le connaissait. Ils avaient partagé le même lit, les mêmes repas, la même maison…

Parfois le brun regrettait l'époque où ils vivaient ensemble. C'était si simple, si paisible dans ce village. Tout semblait possible même de vivre avec un autre homme.

Gojyo l'avait trouvé un jour de pluie avec une plaie béante sur le côté. Son visage dégoulinait d'eau et de pleurs. Il s'appelait Gonou à l'époque et l'avait supplié de l'achever de mettre fin à sa vie de tourments.

Mais Gojyo n'en avait rien fait. Et finalement, il ne le regrettait pas aujourd'hui. Hakkai était en vie, il avait les mains tachées de sang mais il vivait dans l'espoir de se racheter.

Il s'endormit dans les bras chauds de son ami pour qui il avait tant de sentiments mitigés.

Gojyo s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Hakkai était déjà levé depuis quelque temps lui sourit.

« Je meurs de soif… » gémit le kappa en se massant la nuque.

« Regarde où nous sommes Gojyo… » murmura le brun.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'homme aux cheveux carmin vit que le paysage avait changé.

Le désert vert s'était changé en une plaine bleue, il vit un liquide rouge à quelques pas d'eux.

Interrogeant Hakkai du regard, celui-ci l'invita à se lever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Gojyo plongea les mains dedans.

« C'est frais ! » déclara t-il.

Il porta le liquide à sa bouche et l'avala. Le goût était sulfureux mais rafraîchissant.

« Je crois que cela se boit... » déclara t-il.

Hakkai le rejoignit. Ils étanchèrent la soif. Une fois ceci fait, Cha Gojyo enleva son tee-shirt rempli de poussières. Il ôta ses bottes et son pantalon pour plonger dans l'eau comme un gamin.

« Hey ! Hakkai ! » cria t-il. « Viens ! Elle est bonne ! »

Riant, Gojyo s'immergea dans l'eau et fit quelques brasses. Hakkai l'observait mi-amusé mi-embarrassé. Son ami était torse nu et l'eau rouge coulait sur ses épaules et le long de ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait de celui avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses. Et tout cela le troublait. Afin d'éviter toute bêtise de sa part, il commença à s'asseoir et à tremper ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler son corps.

Il ne pouvait oublier la cicatrice qui lui courrait le long de son corps et qui marquait son estomac.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Gojyo s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hakkai ? » interrogea l'homme d'une voix douce.

Le brun leva ses yeux et rencontra le rouge de ceux de son ami. Il se perdit un instant dans le regard carmin. Gojyo était magnifique avec cette eau rouge qui courait le long de son corps. Il avait la main négligemment passée dans ses cheveux pour les retenir.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre plus fort. Comme d'habitude, il se réfugia derrière son rire.

« Tu devrais te détendre mon vieux ! » rigola Gojyo. « Tu es tout crispé ! »

Gojyo saisit son compagnon par la main pour le lever.

« Quelques brasses te feront le plus grand bien ! » déclara le kappa.

Il commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise d'Hakkai. Arrivé au troisième bouton, le brun lui saisit fermement les mains sans le brusquer.

« Je t'en prie… Arrête… » murmura t-il d'un ton presque implorant.

Le brun refusait de montrer son corps, il était tellement déformé par la cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre que cela en était monstrueux !

Comment se présenter à Gojyo avec cette marque infâme ?

Il n'y pensait pas, sa cicatrice, il la gardait pour lui et refusait cette idée d'éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un à nouveau. C'était si dur de souffrir !

Cha le regarda un long moment d'un air intrigué.

« Hakkai… Ton corps est tout plein de poussière… Et tu as vraiment besoin de te délasser… » suggéra le carmin. « Tu veux que je te masse ? »

« Retourne-toi… » implora le brun. « Et ferme les yeux. Ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne te le dirais pas, d'accord ? »

Gojyo se retourna alors qu'Hakkai se déshabillait. Le brun se dirigea ensuite dans l'eau dans laquelle il s'immergea jusqu'au cou.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux… » finit par dire le brun.

Gojyo rejoignit vite son compagnon en quelques brasses.

« Alors, ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le carmin en se glissant près de son ami.

Hakkai se retourna vers lui, leurs corps étaient si proches.

« Oui, tu avais raison de me pousser à nager… » balbutia t-il confus.

Hakkai sentait le souffle chaud de Gojyo sur lui et il se mit à rougir confusément.

Il sentit les mains de Gojyo sur son dos et sursauta.

« Que… ? »

« Je te masse ! » répondit Gojyo en souriant. « Tu as vu comme tu es nerveux ? Il faut te détendre ! Tu en as besoin ! On devrait peut-être changer de conducteur… »

Les mains de Gojyo dans le dos d'Hakkai commencèrent à toucher les muscles du brun.

C'était délicieux.

Hakkai poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui tira un sourire à Gojyo.

Quand il eut fini, le brun le remercia d'un gracieux sourire.

Ils nagèrent encore un peu puis sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent.

Ils se remirent à marcher tout en restant côte à côte.

Dans un autre monde, Jubei et Kazuki étaient dans une grotte remplies de peintures préhistoriques. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, une sphère verte apparut devant eux.

Celle-ci se positionna à leur taille et grandit. Une femme bien en chair aux cheveux courts apparut à l'intérieur.

« Je vous remercie pour avoir voulu m'aider et me croire messieurs… » commença la voix aiguë. « Je vous ai fait venir car si vous croyez en moi, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. »

« Excusez-moi… » l'interrompit Kazuki. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme leur sourit.

« Je m'appelle Eloise, je suis la maîtresse d'Arlequin. Enchantée ! »

Elle s'inclina légèrement à ces mots en souriant.

« Vous êtes une femme ? » s'étonna Jubei. « Arlequin vous appelle maître. »

L'aveugle clignait des yeux, abasourdi. La femme éclata d'un rire.

« C'est un disfonctionnement de sa part. J'ai dû faire une erreur de programmation mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver… » dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

« Programmation ? Disfonctionnement ? » demanda Kazuki surpris. « De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas compris ? » interrogea la femme stupéfaite. « Arlequin est l'une de mes constructions. Très réussi, je dois dire, j'ai même réussi à lui donner une personnalité propre. Mon génie ne doit pas avoir de limites ! »

Elle sortit un éventail de nulle part et commença à rire.

Kazuki porta sa main à sa tête dans une attitude résignée et poussa un gros soupir. Jubei se glissa derrière lui pour poser une main sur son épaule et l'attirer à lui.

« Vous avez un souci plutôt grave… » commença l'aveugle. « Si vous nous expliquiez de quoi il en retourne. Nous pourrions voir comment vous aider. Et après, vous nous ramènerez chez nous. »

Kazuki approuva d'un vif mouvement de tête. Il en avait marre de cette histoire sans queue ni tête.

Il avait envie de vacances et rêvait de partir avec Jubei seul loin de tout.

Mais il y avait des factures à payer.

Mais, dès qu'il aurait l'argent de cette mission, ils partiraient seuls en amoureux.

Le brun serra la main de son ami.

« Et profitons-en pour parler rémunération… » ajouta Kazuki.

La femme sortit un coffret avec des pièces et des liasses de billets.

Kazuki le prit et confia le coffre à Jubei.

« Avec ça, nous pourrons faire examiner tes yeux sérieusement et être à l'abri du besoin pendant longtemps ! » déclara t-il ravi à l'aveugle qu'il embrassa sur la joue.

Jubei garda le silence comme d'habitude, il se contenta de poser une main sur la taille de son compagnon pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, lui exprimait tout ce qui les liait.

« Si vous vouliez bien nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne… » commença le brun.

« Je vais tout vous dire. L'heure est grave. Tout cela est la faute de Raymond… »

« Raymond ? » demanda Jubei qui s'était assis.

« Mon mari… » fit la femme comme si cela était évident. « Arlequin ne vous a t-il rien dit ? »

« A vrai dire… » révéla Kazuki. « Il nous a dit qu'un nuage menaçait le monde entier et qu'un vent de folie allait s'abattre sur nous si nous restions sans rien faire… »

« Il a ajouté que son maître, en l'occurrence vous, créait des substances chimiques dangereuses et que l'une des formules avait été volée. » reprit Jubei. « Enfin pour finir, Arlequin nous a révélé que le criminel avait l'intention de semer la terreur sur terre. »

La femme fit un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas tout çà fait cela. En fait, mon mari est devenu fou, je le crains. C'est pour ça que j'ai peu paniqué et essayé de vous contacter. Il faut l'arrêter. »

« Qu'a t-il volé ? Et où est-il à présent ? » demanda l'aveugle.

« Il a volé une potion très précieuse, notre dernière invention… Nous voulions pousser les hommes sur cette terre à s'aimer et à s'entraider plutôt qu'à faire la guerre… » révéla t-elle en laissant couler une larme. « Nous avions presque réussi, achevé notre œuvre quand mon mari est devenu étrange. Très étrange, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus… Bref un vrai zombie. Et un jour… »

Elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour se moucher dedans.

« Il est parti avec la formule, dévastant notre laboratoire… Je crains le pire, nul ne sait aujourd'hui de quoi il est capable. Il faut l'arrêter !. »

« Savez-vous pourquoi il est devenu ainsi ? » demanda Kazuki.

« Je l'ignore… »

Pendant ce temps là, Gojyo et Hakkai étaient arrivés à l'orée d'une forêt jaune au sol rose bonbon.

Aucun des deux hommes ne fut surpris quand ils virent un homme assis sur un rocher qui semblait les attendre.

Il n'était pas rasé depuis deux ou trois jours, il avait une longue écharpe autour du cou et les observait avec attention. Il chiquait du tabac qu'il crachait de temps à autre.

Blond comme les blés, il avait une tenue de cow-boy avec le chapeau qui convenait.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant lui, Gojyo posa les mains sur ses hanches d'un air énervé.

« Hey mon gars ! C'est toi qui nous as envoyé là ? » demanda l'homme.

Hakkai posa sa main sur le bras de Gojyo pour éviter qu'il s'énerve.

« C'est exact ! » répondit l'homme en se levant. « J'avais besoin de vous ! »

Il leur sourit, ce qui fit encore plus grimacer Gojyo.

« Parce que tu crois qu'après avoir traversé ces mondes bizarres, on va te venir en aide ? Tu rêves ! » s'écria le carmin.

L'autre se contenta de rire.

« Vous préférez errer ici toute votre vie alors ? » demanda l'inconnu.

« Parce que tu crois que nous te laisserons faire ? » répondit du tac au tac Gojyo en dégainant son arme prestement.

« Gojyo… » murmura Hakkai en appuyant sa paume sur l'épaule.

« Je vous ai rendu service messieurs… » dit l'homme.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent éberlués sans comprendre.

« Comment ça service ? » cira Gojyo. « Ca fait un jour que je n'ai pas fumé, pas bu de bière, ni mangé ! »

Il commença à taper du pied énervé.

« Vous devriez demander à votre compagnon, il vous répondrait… » fit l'inconnu en souriant.

Hakkai fronça les sourcils. En quoi était-il responsable de tout ça ?

Pourquoi le désigner lui ? Il n'était en rien responsable de cette situation.

Il s'avança vers l'homme d'un pas déterminé.

« J'ignore tout de vous ! » protesta le brun.

« Je le sais bien… » fit l'homme en soulevant son chapeau et en s'inclinant. « Je m'appelle Raymond Pizarras. Enchanté. J'ai senti votre désir… »

Hakkai leva les yeux étonnés vers cet inconnu, Gojyo lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il cherche à t'embobiner… » déclara Gojyo en sortant son arme.

« Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler Hakkai ? » interrogea d'une voix très douce et très basse l'homme.

Il s'approcha du brun en souriant.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » déclara Gojyo en se plaçant entre Hakkai et l'inconnu.

Il pointa son arme sur Raymond d'un air résolu. Raymond sourit.

« Alors puis-je compter sur votre aide ? » demanda l'homme en souriant encore plus.

« Nous n'avons rien à y gagner ! » répliqua Gojyo. « Ramenez-nous auprès des deux autres ! »

« Je vais vous faire un cadeau à tous les deux… » déclara l'homme en leur tendant une bourse.

Celle-ci était fermée par des lacets en cuir noir.

La bourse était petite et semblait être vide. Gojyo la soupesa, l'objet ne pesait rien dans la paume de sa main. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Hakkai saisit la bourse, il regarda Gojyo dans les yeux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

Un silence respectueux fit place dans ce paysage. Les mains encore tremblantes d'émotion, Hakkai ouvrit la bourse pour en libérer le contenu.

Un petit nuage rose sortit de la bourse. Il s'éleva en l'air enveloppant les deux hommes.

Ils toussèrent. Puis soudain, le brun commença à vaciller à la stupéfaction de Gojyo.

Le carmin rattrapa son ami juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers Raymond furieux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » cria t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne si ce n'est lui et Hakkai évanoui, il ne restait de l'inconnu qu'un billet posé sur la souche d'arbre sur laquelle il était assis.

Il posa le brun sur le sol, follement inquiet et l'examina.

Pendant ce temps, Hakkai voyait le visage tordu d'inquiétude de Gojyo mais il était dans l'incapacité d'agir. Il pouvait voir mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il sentait la chaleur des bras de Gojyo. Il devinait son inquiétude.

Soudain, une poupée miniature de Raymond apparut devant lui.

« As-tu compris Hakkai ? Vois le présent que je t'ai fait... » commença le blond en souriant.

« Quel présent ? » parvint à articuler le brun.

L'homme sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il posa avec douceur sa main fraîche sur sa joue brûlante.

« Tu viens de te rendre compte, d'admettre tes sentiments pour ton ami de toujours Cha Gojyo… » lui dit-il franchement. « Tu as toujours fui Hakkai… Je l'ai longtemps fait moi aussi… C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu t'aider. Nous nous ressemblons. »

« J'ai toujours voulu échapper au contrôle de ma femme, à son extravagance, à sa peur… Je l'aime… » avoua t-il en croisant les bras. « Cependant, je la connais trop bien… Jamais elle n'aura le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai prévu… »

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » questionna le brun.

« Je voudrais aider les gens timides, les gens comme toi et moi… J'aimerais qu'ils aient une chance et que leurs rêves se réalisent. »

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous vouliez… »

« Quand tu te réveilleras, tu verras à quoi sert ma poudre… Tu oseras tout. Et c'est cette chance que je compte offrir à l'humanité, l'amour plutôt que la guerre, la douceur plus que la brutalité… »

Il claqua des doigts pour disparaître et Hakkai ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard vert émeraude rencontra les yeux affolés de Gojyo qui émit un soupir de soulagement non feint en le voyant se réveiller.

Hakkai avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme un tambour.

La chaleur de Gojyo, sa proximité, tout cela le troublait.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'arma de courage et posa sa main sur la joue de Gojyo.

« Hakkai ? » questionna le carmin. « Tu vas bien ? »

Soudain, le silence se fit. A sa grande surprise, le brun venait de l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais il fut doux, une véritable caresse, un embrasement des sens.

Hakkai était confus mais il se sentait pousser des ailes de courage et Gojyo ne le repoussait pas, lui qui aimait tant les femmes !

Le brun resserra sa prise sur son ami puis il lui dédia un sourire magnifique.

Même s'il avait peur de la réaction du carmin, du rejet, de son amour, de tout, du regard des autres… Il était heureux d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains et d'avoir réalisé ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps…

Il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

Pendant ce temps, Jubei et Kazuki étaient partis à la recherche de Raymond comme l'avait demandé Eloise. Cette dernière les avait envoyé dans une étrange forêt.

Ils commencèrent leur marche.

Au même moment, Arlequin, Ban et Ginji continuaient leur expédition sur tapis volant. A toute vitesse, ils arrivèrent dans une demeure délabrée au jardin bien entretenu, rempli de fleurs et d'arbres.

Arlequin les fit descendre et les invita à pénétrer dans la maison.

L'intérieur était aussi désuet, désert mais propre. Un tapis épais couvrait le couloir que leur fit suivre arlequin. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à une grande pièce qui se révéla être le salon.

L'homme les fit s'asseoir sur les confortables canapés en cuir qui ornaient la pièce.

« Je vais chercher une collation et mon maître. » proposa l'homme en s'inclinant.

Les hommes s'assirent, Ban alluma sa cigarette et en tirant une bouffée dessus avec plaisir.

Il croisa les jambes et observa le mobilier. Arlequin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau et leur servit un café fumant avec des pâtisseries. Il se retira et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une femme qui avait mis ses lunettes, il s'agissait d'Eloise.

Celle-ci se présenta mais avant même qu'elle ait fini, le brun l'interrompit.

« On s'en moque de votre histoire, la seule chose qui nous intéresse, c'est de retrouver nos amis. C'est clair ? Où sont-ils ? »

Arlequin ouvrit des grands yeux ronds de surprise, jamais personne n'avait osé s'adresser ainsi à sa maîtresse. La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes un goujat ! » s'exclama t-elle furieuse. « Vous pourriez m'écouter au moins ! Il s'agit du sort du monde entier ! »

Elle avait croisé les bras dans un mouvement de colère et s'était dressée de sa petite taille.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Ban du tac au tac. « Cela m'est égal ! A vous de régler le problème ! »

Il la regarda durement. Ginji, qui mangeait un biscuit, le lâcha brusquement et s'accrocha au bras de Ban en le regardant.

« Ban ! » protesta le blond. « Tu exagères ! »

Il se tourna vers la femme et déclara en la regardant : « Nos amis ont disparu et nous sommes inquiets. N'en veuillez pas à mon compagnon ! »

Le brun remonta ses lunettes. Il observait la femme avec attention.

« Vos amis ont décidé de m'aider. » avoua t-elle. « Ils ne sont pas en danger, je vous rassure. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? » interrogea le brun.

Elle claqua des mains, Arlequin s'inclina et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une table roulante avec divers accessoires. La femme s'assit en face d'eux.

Elle alluma des bâtons et un encensoir ce qui rempli la pièce d'une odeur étrange.

Elle sortit une boule de cristal et monta Jubei et Kazuki qui marchaient dans une forêt de peupliers bleus, jonchée au sol de buissons rouge. Les cours d'eau étaient jaunes et le courant semblait puissant. Jubei passait le premier. Il écartait les branches et aidait Kazuki à pénétrer la jungle.

Etrangement, il ne paraissait pas y avoir d'animaux offensifs, juste les deux hommes.

Pas de bruit, ni même un oiseau dans le ciel, c'était étrange. Les deux hommes avançaient en se frayant un chemin dans la jungle qui semblait se refermer derrière eux.

D'ailleurs, les deux amis virent la forêt s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure.

Ils arrivèrent en face de trois personnages tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Il y avait un blond avec un chapeau de cow-boy qui chiquait son tabac. Les deux autres remarquèrent immédiatement les deux intrus.

Ban et Ginji virent à travers la boule de cristal les deux étrangers qui faisaient face à leurs amis.

Il y en avait un assez grand et plutôt maigre aux cheveux rouges comme le sang, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur ses muscles.

Il portait un pantalon un peu bouffant et des bottes marron. Il portait à sa droite une grande arme. Son compagnon était à ses côtés et le touchait de sa main, il avait d'ailleurs dit quelque chose à l'homme rouge qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Le brun souriait, il était mince comme son compagnon et portait une robe chinoise verte.

Il semblait très calme et observait Kazuki et Jubei avec une certains sérénité et un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'aveugle en se plaçant devant Kazuki.

L'homme se leva et les salua.

« Vous êtes envoyés par Eloise ? » demanda l'homme.

Comme le nom de la femme résonnait, l'homme sauta en arrière et leur jeta un peu de poudre qui les toucha avant qu'ils aient pu se retirer. Jubei s'approcha de Kazuki pour le prendre dans ses bras ce qui surprit le brun aux longs cheveux : l'aveugle n'était jamais du genre démonstratif en public.

Hakkai se pencha à l'oreille de Gojyo pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui fit rire le carmin.

Etrangement, Raymond ne s'enfuit pas, il attendit que les effets de la poudre s'estompent.

Très calme, il salua les deux hommes.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans mon monde ! » déclara t-il en enlevant son chapeau et en les saluant. « Vous êtes Kazuki et Jubei n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme les deux Get Backers se regardaient dans les yeux surpris, Raymond comprit qu'il avait deviné juste.

« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! » déclara l'homme.

Il sortit de nulle part une cape noire à l'intérieur rouge qu'il revêtit. Il ouvrit la bouche et une multitude de fleurs en jaillit inondant la forêt et les quatre hommes.

Les pétales dansèrent dans l'air et commencèrent à s'amonceler arrivant très bientôt jusqu'à la taille d'un homme. Raymond s'était perché sur un arbre et les observait.

« Vous ne comprenez pas que j'agis pour le bien de tous ? » demanda l'homme. « Eloise, tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! Je répandrai l'amour sur cette terre comme nous en avions toujours rêvé. Les lions boiront dans la savane auprès des girafes sans qu'elles n'aient rien à craindre. Il n'y aura plus de missiles, ni d'armes quelconques ! Les hommes ne se battront plus ! Ils seront bien trop occupés ! Regarde, le pouvoir de ma poudre ! »

Il ouvrit un sachet donc il répandit le contenu sur les quatre hommes qui ne savaient pas trop comment agir, s'il fallait arrêter ce projet ou même s'il était valide.

Tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête !

Le couple de savants ne leur paraissait pour le moins déjantés et inoffensifs.

Quand la poudre tomba sur leurs têtes, ils ne pensèrent bientôt plus à rien.

Leurs sens s'enflammèrent d'un coup, leurs battements de cœur se firent assourdissants.

Hakkai saisit Gojyo et plongea dans le lit de pétales pour le déshabiller, Jubei fit de même à Kazuki. En deux, trois mouvements, la scène se transforma en lit d'amour pour les deux couples qui batifolèrent sans se préoccuper du reste.

Eloise, Ban et Ginji qui observaient la scène furent presque gênés.

« Mais c'est que ça marche vote truc ! » s'écria Ban étonné. « Il faudrait peut-être se rendre avant que cela ne dégénère… J'imagine les effets sur la population. »

Le brun était debout, Ginji continuait à observer la boule de cristal presque envieux.

Eloise lissa sa robe et se leva.

« Oui, allons-y ! Je pourrais peut-être arrêter Raymond… » déclara t-elle. « Il a vraiment amélioré de façon remarquable notre formule. C'est bien mon très cher mari ! »

Elle battit des mains comme une gamine ce qui tira un soupir de Ban. Le brun prit Ginji sous son bras et tapota sur l'épaule de la femme, qui semblait rêveuse.

« On y va avant que le champ de pétales ne devienne un lupanar comme le monde entier. Si on laisse votre mari faire ça, cela va vraiment dégénérer. »

La femme chaussa ses lunettes carrées bigarrées et le regarda froidement.

« C'est parce qu'il a mis une dose pour vos compagnons. » expliqua t-elle d'un air sereinement scientifique. « Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter… »

C'était exactement le mot à ne pas dire. Ban enleva ses lunettes.

Soudain, Eloise eut l'impression d'être entourée de roses, d'ailleurs le monde entier, Paris, Tokyo, New York, Pékin, Londres, Rome… Toutes les capitales semblaient être prises de folie, c'était le mot. Les gens s'embrassaient dans la rue, ils se jetaient dans les bras d'inconnus.

Il y avait des femmes avec des hommes, des femmes ensemble, des hommes entre eux… Bref, tout était très hétéroclite. La foule semblait prise de passion et ne plus savoir se maîtriser.

Les couples faisaient l'amour à même dans la rue, sans honte, sans gêne.

On ne comptait plus les corps qui gisaient nus ça et là.

Les anciens ennemis étaient devenus amants, les couples se réconciliaient, les célibataires n'existaient plus. Eloise ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Et surtout, que faisait Raymond, son mari entouré d'une blonde à la forte poitrine et d'une noire aux lèvres charnues. Ils semblaient prendre du bon temps.

Eloise alla le voir et se planta devant lui et commença à le couvrit d'injures.

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre et s'occupait de ses femmes.

Comment pouvait-il les préférer à elle ? Et les heures passées dans le laboratoire, dans leur lit, dans cette maison qui était la leur, leurs disputes, suivies de réconciliations, tout cela, l'avait-il oublié ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Les affres de la jalousie occupaient son cœur qui lui semblait soudain de plomb.

Ban claqua des doigts et ils revirent dans la maison. Ginji était aux côtés du brun et observait la femme qui pleurait et semblait avoir pris d'un coup dix ans.

Midou avait envoyé une vision.

« Vous voyez à quoi cela peut amener ? » demanda le brun en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je comprends que vous n'aimiez pas la guerre, qu'il est préférable de faire l'amour… Cependant, cette poudre n'est pas forcément la bonne solution… Il faut que vous ameniez là-bas et que nous arrêtions votre mari avant que l'inévitable ne soit commis. »

« Vous avez raison ! dit-elle en relevant le menton.

Droite, elle claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le tapis dont c'était servi Arlequin.

« En route, messieurs ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Ils montèrent puis décollèrent à toute vitesse. Les deux hommes se seraient crus sur un bolide de formule 1 lancé à toute vitesse. Le vent décoiffait leurs cheveux et ils devaient s'accrocher au bord du tapis afin de ne pas tomber. Bientôt le monde changea et ils arrivèrent en vu d'une forêt, la même que celle de la boule de cristal.

Eloise prit un virage très serré à quatre-vingt dix degrés ce qui secoua les deux hommes. Les Get Backers se demandèrent ce qui prenait cette femme et s'ils avaient vraiment bien fait de l'aider. La femme ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent en direction du tapis de fleurs. Seul Raymond remarqua leur arrivée. Les autres étaient bien trop absorbés dans des activités plus distrayantes.

L'homme ôta son chapeau et les salua. Il fit apparaître un bouquet qu'il donna à sa femme.

« Très chère, vous êtes toujours aussi splendide ! » dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Celle-ci gloussa et rougit comme une adolescente.

Ginji sourit tandis que Ban se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Le tapis de fleurs semblait d'ailleurs moelleux et sentait bon. Il aurait bien voulu s'y allonger. Cependant tout ceci lui paraissait anormal et il n'avait qu'une envie : repartir pour regagner le café et Tokyo sous la pluie.

Ce monde psychédélique et ces deux savants lui semblaient étranges, il n'appréciait pas trop l'ambiance et les couleurs qui y foisonnaient.

« Bon ! » commença Ban d'un ton déterminé. « Cela en est fini de cette mascarade ! »

Le ton était tranchant, dur, presque impitoyable.

« Toi, le gars au chapeau, tu vas me remettre ta poudre ! » ordonna le brun. « Et puis redonner conscience à ceux-là ! »

Il désigna les couples dans l'herbe qui batifolaient comme des lapins.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demanda l'homme en appuyant sur son chapeau.

Ban poussa un soupir, il alluma une cigarette.

Soudain, Raymond eut la même vision que celle qu'avait eu sa femme.

Midou lui dévoilait la vérité nue, crue, sans artifice.

En l'espace de cinq années, la population mondiale avait doublé. Les ressources minières commençaient à manquer. En sept ans, la moitié des animaux avait disparu, les déserts s'étaient multipliés. Bref, la famine régnait en maître, la nature n'avait plus assez de ressources pour nourrir la population et les gens mourraient de faim partout. Pourtant la population ne cessait pas de croître comme une ascension irrésistible.

La foule tombait comme des mouches sous un soleil éclatant pour ne plus se relever.

Le spectacle était terrible et effrayant. Raymond se sentit envahi par la culpabilité.

Soudain, ils revinrent à la réalité. Ban avait fini sa cigarette et les regardait dans les yeux.

Les deux couples semblaient avoir repris constance et ils se rhabillaient en vitesse.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari ? » demanda la savante en voyant le visage blafard de Raymond.

« Rien. » répondit Ban. « Je lui ai montré les effets de la potion tout comme à vous. Et je crois qu'il a comprit que son projet n'est pas réalisable en tant que tel… »

Ban se tourna vers l'homme et lui tendit une cigarette que l'autre prit. Il inspira une bouffée et reprit des couleurs et un semblant de contenance.

« Je crois que j'ai compris… » finit par dire l'homme. « Nous arrêtons là l'expérience Eloise, nous trouverons un autre moyen, non destructeur afin de montrer à l'humanité à quel point il est stupide et inutile de faire la guerre. Es-tu d'accord chérie ? »

Elle lui tapota le bras et sourit.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé ! » salua l'homme. « Nous allons vous ramener dans vos mondes respectifs avec une petite récompense de surcroît. »

Il claqua des doigts. Hakkai et Gojyo disparurent. Ce fut ensuite le tour des Get Backers.

Les premiers se retrouvèrent dans la jeep à leur point de départ. Le moine et le singe étaient profondément endormis. Il y avait par contre un grand panier de provisions, de bières et de clopes sur laquelle Gojyo se précipita faisant rire Hakkai.

Le carmin lui proposa une bouchée tandis que le brun se remit à la conduite.

« Tu crois que tout cela était un rêve Hakkai ? » demanda le passager arrière en soufflant dans sa cigarette avec plaisir.

« Peut-être… » répondit le brun. « Simplement ces provisions ne sont arrivées pas là par hasard alors que cela fait plusieurs jours que nous voyageons dans le désert à la recherche d'un village pour nous ravitailler. »

Gojyo ramassa un pétale de cerisier qu'il montra au brun. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Un rêve ? » demanda Hakkai. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais c'était un songe agréable… »

Les deux hommes rougirent en s'en allant sous le soleil couchant.

Dans un bar, à la fin d'une après-midi pluvieuse, les Get Backers contemplait quatre coffrets qui contenaient tous la même somme d'argent.

« Finalement… Nous avons bien fait de travailler pour eux ! Au moins ça rapporte ! » conclut Ban avec le sourire en commandant une pizza fromage et une pizza jambon bien garnies.

Dans un laboratoire, situé dans une maison défraîchie, un couple continuait ses expériences tout en badinant et en s'embrassant. Et tout d'un coup, une potion rose explosa emportant l'hilarité des tourtereaux.

THE END


End file.
